


Lace

by airebellah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, Developing Relationship, Emotional Comfort, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Lace Panties, Light Angst, M/M, POV Bilbo Baggins, PWP, Pink Panties, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Slash, Smut, Thorin Feels, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I like…underwear,” Thorin said finally, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, effectively blocking half his face from Bilbo’s sight.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I’m rather fond of underwear, myself,” Bilbo replied.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Thorin’s heavy sigh told Bilbo he was not amused. “I mean, I enjoy wearing women’s underwear.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Alright,” Bilbo said, squeezing Thorin’s hand as the man tried to pull away. The man’s hand went lax as Bilbo’s words registered with him, the hand obscuring his expression falling away as he finally looked up.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“That’s it?” he asked incredulously.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Well, that, and I’d love to see my incredibly handsome boyfriend in nothing but panties.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien's Dirty December's Bagginshield Prompt of the Week was Thorin in lacy panties.
> 
> This is my first time writing smut, so umm...constructive criticism is great, but please keep that in mind :]

Tonight was Bilbo’s sixth date with Thorin. It was going rather well, in Bilbo’s opinion, considering he was currently pressed up against the man’s door as their tongues battled furiously.

Thorin pulled away, stopping himself from tugging at Bilbo’s shirt only long enough to unlock his door. He fumbled for a few minutes, mumbling curses until the lock finally turned. Not even breaking apart long enough to step inside, they both practically fell through the suddenly open doorway.

Bilbo heard the door shut loudly behind him, but the sound only vaguely registered. His mind had much more important things to focus on, like the scratch of Thorin’s long beard, or the heat of his slick, wet mouth.

Preoccupied as he was, Bilbo wasn’t completely sure how they managed to find the living room. But then he was pressed down onto a couch, Thorin sitting beside him. Their hands roamed desperately, tugging and pinching and scratching. Bilbo could feel his cock rapidly hardening as Thorin’s lips moved from to his cheeks and up to his ear, tongue licking the appendage temptingly.

Sliding his hand down Thorin’s side, Bilbo’s fingers teased along Thorin’s leg. Palm grazing against the man’s knee, Bilbo brushed his hand upwards, dancing along the inside of Thorin’s thigh.

The man moaned appreciatively, pulling Bilbo closer to him. As Bilbo pulled away, peppering kisses across Thorin’s bearded cheek, he placed his palm over Thorin’s hardness. The man’s head tipped back as he bit his lip, desperately holding in a moan. Bilbo took advantage, gliding his nose along thickly bearded skin before finding a hairless area near the junction of his shoulder, sucking the soft skin there. Thorin’s hands gripped his hips almost painfully tight, gasping and panting. Palm sliding up, Bilbo hooked his finger over the hem of Thorin’s pants, teasingly testing.

But as soon as Bilbo’s finger slid down that boundary, Thorin stiffed, muscles all tensing at once. Bilbo pulled away immediately, eyes wide in concern as he looked over his flushed date.

“Thorin?” Bilbo whispered, prompting, when Thorin remained tensed.

The man hunched forward, arm slinging across his lap protectively.

“If I made you uncomfortable,” Bilbo started apologetically.

“It’s not you,” Thorin cut in gruffly.

Bilbo licked his lips, nose twitching as he eyed the man. Thorin looked unbelievably uncomfortable, a dramatic shift from a mere moment ago.

“We can slow things down,” Bilbo offered sincerely.

But the offer seemed to only aggravate Thorin, whose fist clenched in his lap. “I can’t tell you,” he said.

“Alright,” Bilbo agreed simply.

Thorin’s brow furrowed as he finally turned back to his companion, eyeing Bilbo as though expecting a trick. “That’s it?” he asked.

Bilbo rolled his eyes, adjusting his rapidly cooling erection. “Would you rather I fight you, Thorin?” he asked.

The man snorted, lips twitching. His hand reached out and Bilbo immediately entwined their fingers, though he was internally perplexed by the tight grasp.

“I do not wish to ruin things between us,” Thorin mumbled, eyes still avoiding Bilbo’s gaze.

Bilbo gave their joined hands a reassuring squeeze. “I’m quite sure you’re not scaring me off that easily, Thorin Oakenshield,” Bilbo countered.

As Thorin reached up and ran his free hand through his long hair in aggregation, Bilbo’s eyes tracked the movement dazedly, watching the wavy dark locks spilling through his fingers in an untameable mess.

“I like…underwear,” Thorin said finally, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, effectively blocking half his face from Bilbo’s sight.

“I’m rather fond of underwear, myself,” Bilbo replied.

Thorin’s heavy sigh told Bilbo he was not amused. “I mean, I enjoy wearing women’s underwear.”

“Alright,” Bilbo said, squeezing Thorin’s hand as the man tried to pull away. The man’s hand went lax as Bilbo’s words registered with him, the hand obscuring his expression falling away as he finally looked up.

“That’s it?” he asked incredulously.

“Well, that, and I’d love to see my incredibly handsome boyfriend in nothing but panties.”

Thorin stared at Bilbo silently, jaw dropped, before his eyes widened in realization. “Boyfriend?” he repeated.

Bilbo would rather like to blame his burning cheeks on their previously amorous activity. “Well, I rather meant to ask you earlier,” he mumbled. “But… we got quite distracted.”

Bilbo practically fell backwards as Thorin surged forwards, pressing his lips to Bilbo’s in a fervently passionate kiss. Recovering from the surprise, Bilbo reached up, hands cupping Thorin’s cheeks.

The kiss began slow and languid, their lips rhythmically sliding together. But then Thorin’s hands were kneading at his soft hips, and Bilbo tangled his fingers in the man’s hair, heat pooling between his legs as he tugged, Thorin releasing a deep moan.

Pushing Thorin back, Bilbo straddled one of his thighs, gasping at the new friction.

“Let me know –” he gasped between breaths, “If you want to stop.”

Thorin responded by pulling Bilbo’s plump body flush against his own before bucking his hips up. Yanking the man’s hair back, he licked and kissed against Thorin’s exposed throat. Rolling his hips, Thorin’s hand slid down his backside, keeping their bodies tightly pressed together. Bilbo fumbled as he pulled at the clasp holding Thorin’s long beard braided together, fingers coaxing the coarse hair free of its hold.

“Bilbo,” Thorin murmured, roughly pulling at the man’s shirt. Bilbo responded in kind, marvelling at Thorin’s thickly furred chest. As their bare skin touched, both men gasped, hips rutting painfully together.

“Do you want to –?”

“Yes!” Thorin grunted, fingers already unbuttoning Bilbo’s pants.

Bilbo would have huffed at the obvious impatience, were he not so desperate himself. This time, when he reached for Thorin’s waistband, the man did not tense up, for which Bilbo was greatly relieved. Egged on by Thorin’s newfound comfort, he slid his hand underneath, breath catching as his fingers met warm, silky cloth.

“Thorin,” he panted, standing up and attempting to pull his boyfriend with him, in spite of his own imbalance. “Pants, off, now.”

Instead of standing, Thorin lifted his hips, tugging off his pants with ease. Bilbo’s own clothing pooled to the floor as he stood there, gobsmacked, at the sight before him.

Bilbo had never dated someone who wore lace panties – in all honesty, the thought had never crossed his mind. But as Thorin lay there, splayed out, completely naked save for small pink fabric… Bilbo’s cock throbbed at the mere sight.

Thorin’s erection strained against the tight cloth, begging for Bilbo’s touch. But first the man straddled his boyfriend’s hips, ignoring both their needs as he peppered Thorin’s lips and cheeks and forehead with soft, tender kisses.

His hands started at Thorin’s chest, rubbing and kneading, blunt nails gently scratching. Thorin’s head tipped back, neck and face flushed a bright red.

“Thorin,” Bilbo mumbled as his hand dipped lower, palm smoothing over the man’s hardness. “Look at me.”

Thorin was slow in responding, chin slowly lowering as though he moved with great difficulty. Bilbo rubbed a hand down Thorin’s length, watching as the man’s lips parted to let out a huffed breath. Finally wrapping a hand around him, Bilbo’s stomach twisted as Thorin’s eyes fluttered shut, a deep moan tearing its way through his mouth.

Bilbo started a slow, steady rhythm, feeling Thorin’s hot skin under the silky fabric. The dichotomy was strangely alluring, slippery softness over thick hardness.

As Bilbo gradually increased the pace, Thorin’s hands splayed out, fingers digging into the sofa desperately. His hair fell in messy waves, a few wet strands falling across his face.

“Bilbo,” he gasped desperately, eyes squeezing shut.

“Look at me,” Bilbo directed, pace quickening in reward as Thorin’s finally opened his eyes. The man looked thoroughly debauched, cheeks flushed, lips parted, chest heaving.

Bilbo pumped faster, vaguely aware of the wetness brushing his palm. Precome smeared against the panties, darkening the light fabric. Thorin’s began jerking upwards to meet the pace, but soon the thrusts became frenzied and faltering.

“Bilbo!” Thorin gasped, eyes scrunching shut. “I’m – I’m, oh Mahal, Bilbo –”

The man grinned at his boyfriend’s desperate words, tightening his grip slightly as he pumped harder. Thorin’s jaw fell open, body shuddering as moisture seeped through the underwear, wetting Bilbo’s hand.

Bilbo leaned forward, kissing Thorin’s open mouth as the man slowly regained his senses. Thorin’s slack lips began moving against his just as a hand slipped under Bilbo’s boxers, rough fingers gripping his length.

“Thorin!” Bilbo groaned, hips stuttering into the grasp immediately. A part of him wanted to tell Thorin it was alright; he knew how tired one became after orgasm, and honestly, he could just yank himself off, but then – oh, then Thorin was tugging at him, the calluses on his fingers deliciously coarse.

Bilbo’s orgasm hit him suddenly, a pressure in the base of his spine quickly spreading through his limbs. Gasping and panting, his body shook as warm fluid splattered across his round belly. Weakened, he slumped against the back of the couch, careful not to press his sticky torso against his boyfriend’s.

Bilbo only vaguely noticed as Thorin slid off the couch, returning a few minutes later with a cloth. Bilbo took the fabric with a grateful smile, cleaning the cold, sticky mess from his skin. Thorin soon settled back down beside him, his clean sweatpants leaving the other man feeling embarrassingly naked.

Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo, nuzzling his large nose into the man’s shoulder. Bilbo melted into the embrace, eyes struggling to stay open.

“I hope you wear those on our next date,” Bilbo mumbled tiredly, smiling at the prospect.

Pulling away, Thorin smiled shyly, though his eyes danced excitedly. “Gladly,” he promised.


End file.
